Naruto! New Beginings
by NatsuErzaloverforever
Summary: Have you ever wondered how would Naruto's life had been if he had a father figure in his life? Well here it is! Meet Yusuke, former member of Team 10 (Minato and Kushina's teammate) Who after the death of his two best friends decided to raise the child as his own... Look as a great man is forged in fire while the lesser men light the flame!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to its rightful owner Masashi Kishimote. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination. I hope you enjoy it!

People speaking: "My name is Naruto!"

People thinking: 'Why you bastard!'

Jutsu or techniques :**"Rasengan!"**

Creature/Bijū speaking: "I have returned!"

Creature/Bijū thinking: 'Come on!'

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks: _he then took a step forwards and charged_

Chapter 1: The tale of a legend

It was a warm evening in Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaf) a boy no older than 19 who has short cropped blonde hair, he wears an orange hooded sweatshirt and black and orange shorts with sandals and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. That boy is Naruto Uzumaki. He walked into a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows while two kids followed him. The blonde boy wore a black tracksuit,with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals while the younger girl wears a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange crosshatch pattern that resembles a sunflower, and red pumpkin shorts. He opened the door and entered the apartment where he lived; he then yelled. "I'm home!" a couple of seconds passed when an older and deeper voice answered. "Hey! How was your day huh?" Naruto smirked and walked to the main room. The main room is quite large and includes a lot of furniture such as a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. She also has a large number of books. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains.

The kids ran and clung to the legs of the older man. The man wore a black with red chest-guard that has clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars while on his lower half he wore a pair of somewhat baggy black pants held up by a a black belt that had a large silver buckle and on his feet he wore black steel toed combat boots that reach his calves. The man smiled and picked the kids up and spoke "So! Your daddy took you here too? Why are you here guys?" The blonde haired boy slapped the back of the man's head and spoke in a rather loud tone. "Don't be mean uncle Yusuke! Dad took us here because we wanted to know how did you two met and if it was true that you took care of dad!" the man now known as Yusuke raised an eyebrow before laughing and setting the kids in the couch as he sat in another couch while Naruto sat between his kids. "Oh so that's what this is all about?" The kids nodded eagerly as Yusuke began to get comfortable. "Get comfy because it'll be a looong tale. It actually starts when I met your grandparents" Bolt and Himawari's eyes widened and spoke at the same time. "You knew our grandparents?!" Yusuke and Naruto nodded at the same time as Yusuke spoke. "Yup! Now shush so I can get started" The kids nodded as he cleared his throat. "It all started when I was 10 years old."

_A young boy with white hair that was simply brushed down reaching to his eyebrows walked through the halls of the Academy in Konoha; the kid wore a a black, 3/4-length, hooded leather trench coat with red interior linings, underneath he wore a simple long-sleeved red shirt with a raised collar and the Uzushiogakure crest on the back, and black shorts with black ninja sandals. When he located the room where his class was supposed to be he knocked two times and entered. The teacher, a Chūnin no older than 20 who had light brown hair spoke. "Ah! You're the new student? Come to the centre and introduce yourself." Yusuke nodded and walked to where he was told and spoke. "My name is Yusuke Hoshino. I'm the one who steps from the shadows, all trench coat and arrogance.'I'll drive your demons away, kick 'em in the bollocks, and spit on them when they're down, leaving only a nod and a wink and a wisecrack. I walk my path alone because, let's be honest... who would be crazy enough to walk it with me?" He finished with a smug grin on his face as some of the boys looked at him with admiration while the girls just rolled their eyes. The Chūnin sighed and pointed to a boy with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. The boy wore a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood; Yusuke made his way to the desk and sat down next to him. The boy looked at him and extended hand and spoke in a low voice since the teacher had begun teaching again. "I'm Minato Namikaze, nice to meet you" Yusuke shook his hand and grinned "You already know my name" Minato and him quickly bonded and laughed at some points of the lesson…that was until the door opened again. A girl with a round face, with red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, stepped inside and looked around nervously. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. The Chūnin looked at her as he repeated what he said to Yusuke. Wanting to make a strong first impression, she proclaimed to her class that she would be the first female Hokage. The other kids laughed at her statement, and began calling her Tomato because of her then-round face and fiery red hair. This prompted her to lash out and pummel the kids who teased her. The Chūnin quickly took her to the desk where Minato and Yusuke where and told her to stay there._

Yusuke took a small pause to drink some water, in that time Bolt spoke. "What's next? What happened?!" He yelled as he bounced up and down in the couch which gained a nod from her sister. Yusuke placed his glass of water in the table in front of him and spoke. "Well it was rather boring after that but I'll tell you nonetheless" Yusuke then began explaining (albeit in a short version) How his three years in the academy where boring as hell until they graduated to Genin. That was when things got interesting. "You see kids, yes even you Naruto. Minato, Kushina and me where placed in Team 7 under the tutelage of Jiraiya. That's also when I began to show interest in Kenjutsu and when I discovered that I have a knack for creating stuff" The kids and Naruto looked amazed as Yusuke once again began his tale…

/ Aaand I'll cut here! I actually wanted to end when Yusuke was about to begin his tale but I wanted to see if I got your interest. This is basically a what if Minato and Kushina had a teammate who was important to the story. In later chapters (if you like it and want me to write more) I'll reveal what happened in the Third World Shinobi War and the inventor thing with Yusuke. So please Read and Review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Genin team and the bell test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to its rightful owner Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination. I hope you enjoy it!

People speaking: "My name is Naruto!"

People thinking: 'Why you bastard!'

Jutsu or techniques :"Rasengan!"

Creature/Bijū speaking: "I have returned!" 

Creature/Bijū thinking: 'Come on!'

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks: he then took a step forwards and charged

Chapter 2: Genin team and the bell test!

Three years have passed since we last saw Minato, Kushina and Yusuke. In that time the three of them (along with the rest of their generation) graduated and where put under the tutelage of a Jōnin sensei which in their case they got Jiraiya one of the _Densetsu no Sannin_ (Legendary Three Ninja). Over the course of their three year stay at the academy Minato, Kushina and Yusuke had grown considerably close and had quickly became friends. As soon as Jiraiya came to pick them up he quickly noted that the three had a lot of potential to become great ninjas so he grinned and spoke. "Oi kiddos. Meet me at the roof in about… Five minutes" He vanished in a puff of smoke as the three friends looked at each other and began walking to the roof. Of course that everyone had changed, Yusuke's hair was now short and spiky with two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face (which according to Mikoto and Kushina looked good on him) He now wears a black high-collared shirt which was beneath a midriff-exposing flak jacket similar to those worn in Kumogakure, which covers his right shoulder as well while on his lower half he now wears dark blue pants, while his ankles are wrapped in bandages that wrap all the way around his open-toed sandals while on the flak jacket he carried a tantō strapped to his back. Kushina and Minato had grown a bit taller while letting their hair grow as well. As they walked to the roof Minato couldn't help but remember when Yusuke had begun to take an interest in kenjutsu which had been two years after entering the academy, it was quite a shock for them but they relaxed when they saw him handle his tantō with ease. Once they reached the roof they saw his sensei who in turn looked at them with a smile on his face; he motioned for them to sit and cleared his throat. "Well as you see I'm your new sensei and let's start this by telling our names and what we like, what we don't like and our dreams. Alright you!" he said while pointing at Yusuke "Shiro-chan you go first" Yusuke groaned at the nickname which caused Kushina to chuckle but he spoke nonetheless. "My name is Yusuke Hoshino, I like practicing with my sword, hanging out with my friends and training, my dislikes are people who don't care for others and leave them to die, traitors and those who look down on kenjutsu. My dream is to become the best swordsman in Konoha!" Jiraiya nodded seemingly approving him while he pointed at Kushina.

"Alright Red! You go" Kushina nodded eagerly and spoke "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I like training on my own" She said with her voice full of either sadness or anger; "I also like hanging out at my place, I dislike women who give kunoichi a bad name, those who think I look like a tomato and my dream is being the first female hokage!" Jiraiya nodded and then motioned for Minato to speak. "My name is Minato Namikaze, I also like training and spending time and training with Yusuke and Kushina. I like reading, perfecting my techniques and having friendly spars with Yusuke. I dislike people who look down on my dream and make fun of me for having that dream and my dream is that everyone in the village acknowledges me and become a great Hokage!" Jiraiya grinned satisfied with his team while thinking of a way to test them when it suddenly clicked in his head. 'The bell test! I'm sure they're eager to start!' He then looked at them and spoke. "Okay kids I like you and now you'll have to do a test! Meet me at training ground 7 so we can start. Oh and please don't eat anything unless you want to eat double at the end of this" He ended with a note of seriousness which was promptly ignored by Yusuke who was already walking down the stairs with the rest of his team following him. Once they where in the street instead of going to the training ground he headed to the restaurant area but was soon caught by Kushina who yelled at him. "Where do you think you're going huh?! Jiraiya- sensei told us to go to the training ground! Not to eat!" Yusuke was about to reply but Minato beat him to it. "I think that Yusuke-kun is making a good point, I mean we can't beat a Jōnin with an empty stomach, we need all of our strength" Yusuke was freed by Kushina and spoke. "Thanks Minato, finally someone understands my way of thinking. Come on I'll buy the food" After a quick meal at Ichiraku Ramen they left for the training ground and once they where there they where greeted by their sensei who was holding two bells in his hand. "Alright kids let's get this on. You have to take this bells from me or you'll get sent back to the Academy for further training, or even dropped from the programme altogether for overly poor performance." The three of them gulped and narrowed their eyes while their hands traveled to their respective weapons; seeing this Jiraiya decided to clarify things up. "You have until one in the afternoon to take this bells of me, if you don't then you're screwed. Begin!"

Minato and Yusuke jumped towards the branches of the trees to hide but as soon as they were about to speak they noticed that Kushina was still standing in front of Jiraiya, they were about to yell but they just saw her take out a kunai and dash at their soon to be sensei. Unbeknownst to them Jiraiya had swapped with a clone who had one real bell and one fake, it was a way to see if they where willing to work together. Kushina jumped and threw a kick at her opponent who ducked easily and was about to punch her in the back when he was interrupted by Minato who threw a couple of kunais at him; seeing no other way Yusuke leaped from the branch with his tantō drawn. He then looked at Minato who understood what he meant and threw a kunai over Jiraiya's head which was soon replaced with Yusuke who had performed the substitution jutsu with the kunai. Minato knew that Yusuke wanted to buy him time to get Kushina and regroup which he did. Minato and Kushina watched as Yusuke battled with Jiraiya but was defeated quickly and sent to the trees; the group reunited and sighed as they began to form a plan.

The Jiraiya clone looked around trying to find them. Yusuke was hiding behind some trees while running through hand seals as Minato and Kushina jumped out and began their tag combo. Minato sent a sweep kick at Jiraiya's feet as a pair of yellow chains emerged from the ground and pinned the Jiraiya clone down. However the clone saw through it and used the substitution jutsu to put a log in his place as soon as they where about to attack; Yusuke cursed mentally but grinned when he finished the hand seals for his jutsu, he spotted Jiraiya and yelled: "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" he expelled a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards Jiraiya who was mildly amused to see a fresh out of the academy genin performing an elemental jutsu. His surprise was cut short when Minato,Kushina and Yusuke dived with their weapons drawn and just by sheer luck they managed to cut the bell. Yusuke tossed the bell to Kushina and yelled. "One step closer to being the Hokage right?!" Kushina retorted by saying "But what about you guys?!" Minato and Yusuke answered at the same time. "We can always try again next year can't we?" They where about to go for the other bell when they heard Jiraiya's laugh; they stopped dead in their tracks and listened to their sensei. "You pass…" They couldn't even speak out of pure shock, seeing their mouths agape Jiraiya explained. "The purpose of this test was to get you guys to work as a team and you lived to my expectations quite well. As of now we're officially Team 7!" Minato and Yusuke both high-fived and hugged each other in a man hug before hugging Kushina who was laughing.

/ And that's it for today guys! The begining of team 7. Hope you enjoyed it since it was my first fight scene in a while. So please R&R since that makes me happy. G'night!


	3. Authors note

**_/ Authors note/_**

**_Well guys this is my first authors note ever. Don't worry for those who like this story, I won't be abandoning it anytime soon. I want to tell you that I've posted a poll in my profile regarding this story. Also some warnings a bit ahead of time. This fic will contain some references to one of my favourite animes which is Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's not like I will put the characters of KHR into this; I will only put one of the forms of attack of one of the characters and perhaps it's respective Cambio Forma. When I'll introduce it those who have seen show and are after the battle with Varia you will immediately get what it is. The poll is basically about making Naruto a redhead. A friend of mine suggested the idea and probably I will put an image of Redhead Naruto as my profile pic but I like the idea since I (my personal opinion) feel like Naruto doesn't have that much of a connection to his mom. Aaanyway! Lemme know if you'd like to see him blonde or redhead by answering the poll._**

**_Thank you for your time!_**


End file.
